


on air

by iariru



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Boys In Love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iariru/pseuds/iariru
Summary: In which Van is bad at being subtle, and Eiichi is bad at being angry.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Van/Ootori Eiichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	on air

“Which of you is the most likely to care for the other members when they’re sick?”

Without a moment’s hesitation, six hands were all pointing directly at Eiji, who responded to the attention by chuckling lightly and burying his pink-dusted cheeks into his hands. Eiichi gave a little laugh of his own, reaching out and ruffling Eiji’s hair affectionately.

“It’s true - when we were still kids, Eiji would stay by my side whenever I caught a cold, and wouldn’t stop fussing over me.”

“N-Nii-san! They don’t need to hear that!”

Immediately a round of loud laughter rose up from the audience, and even the interviewer was giggling brightly at the brotherly banter between the two.

HE★VENS had been invited to be musical guests on a Japanese TV program that week. They were scheduled to perform their new single, preceded by an interview-style game with a commercial break intermission. The concept behind the game was simple - the interviewer would ask a question, and each member of the group would point at who they thought it applied to. Things like “who has the healthiest diet” (they all unanimously agreed it was Yamato), or “who has the tidiest room” (the vote was evenly split between Shion and Eiji). The seven of them had all been enjoying themselves up to this point, but none of them had been prepared for the next question.

“Which one of you acts the most different offstage than onstage?”

They exchanged troubled glances, mulling over the question and rapidly blinking or squinting at each other, like if they stared long enough, the answer would come to them. Which one of them _was_ the most different offstage? Really, none of them acted much different in their personal lives than they did in front of fans. The prideful front of Eiichi, the dignified stoicism of Kira, the boyish charm of Nagi, the approachable sweetness of Eiji, the bubbly confidence of Van, the fiery passion of Yamato, the peculiar yet endearing mannerisms of Shion… none of that ever really went away when there wasn’t a camera or a crowd in front of them. Eiichi wondered sometimes if people realized that none of them had idol personas, it was just… how they were. Seriously, how were they gonna answer this one?

Van, apparently, had an answer.

“I’m gonna go ahead and say Eiichan.”

The other six turned to look at him. Van puffed up his chest proudly, and Eiichi willed his cheeks to stop burning, because he could feel heat rising in his face already.

“Really, Kiryuin-san? You’d say Eiichi-san behaves differently offstage?” the interviewer asked, her bright red lips pulling into an incredulous smile.

“Well, it’s not like he’s a _completely_ different person on an’ off stage,” Van started, tapping a finger against his chin. “But he does have some sides of ‘im that only I and the other members get to see. I think that’s what I like the most about Eiichan!”

The densely-packed studio broke out into a flurry of giddy whispers, and the interviewer cocked an eyebrow. Eiichi shot Van a glare, icy violet eyes slicing into him. His deep glower was almost _daring_ him to continue, but it went completely unseen by the other man, who was too completely lost in his Eiichi-appreciating trance to even notice the bandleader staring at him.

Van turned to face the crowd directly, grinning mischievously. “Like, Eiichan usually acts like he has it all together, and he does, really. But if you sneak up on ‘im and surprise ‘im, he makes the _cuuuutest_ face!”

The Eiichi-biased fans in the crowd seemed to absolutely devour this information, as shouts of “Eiichi-san, you’re so cute!” immediately came at him from all directions. Eiichi smiled tightly at his supporters before sneaking a hand towards Van’s leg. He silently thanked Kira for sitting in a position that would conceal the motion from audience view, then flicked Van in the knee, _hard_.

Van flinched and inhaled sharply, which he quickly masked with some fake coughing. “Sorry, gotta bit of a tickle in my throat!” he laughed, and Eiichi hoped the cameras didn’t catch his eye roll.

The interviewer chuckled as well, then turned to face the cameras head-on. “Looks like that’s all the time we have for questions! Stay tuned after the commercial break, where HE★VENS will perform their brand new single right here for all of their angels who are watching.”

The “on air” sign blinked off, and after taking a few quick bows and waving at their fans, it was back to the greenroom for some last minute preparations.

Van, however, was stopped dead in his tracks by a pair of arms locking tight around his waist, and a chin coming to rest on his shoulder.

Eiichi, it seemed, had a bone to pick with him.

“Are you _trying_ to embarrass me?” Eiichi mumbled.

Eiichi could _feel_ the smile spreading across Van’s face and rubbing against his own cheek, the bastard. “Dunno. Is it working?”

“Yes.”

“Then no.”

Eiichi scoffed and unentangled his arms from Van’s torso, crossing them over his chest instead. He contorted every muscle in his face to look at Van with the most disapproving glare he could come up with as the other man turned to face him. “Seriously, be _careful_. I mean, the rest of HE★VENS doesn’t even know we’re dating yet, and you’re gonna go and flirt with me on national television?”

Van shrugged, that cheeky grin not leaving his face. It was hard for Eiichi to be annoyed with him when he was just so damn _attractive_. Stupid Van. “We could always say it’s jus’ fanservice? And t’ be fair, you _do_ make a cute face when I surprise you.”

“That’s not the issue here. And people are gonna get suspicious if you and I are the only two members of the group doing -” He curled his fingers into air quotes. “- _fanservice_.”

Van took a step closer, and then another, until his and Eiichi’s foreheads brushed together and he could smell the other man’s shampoo from his shower that morning. He brought a hand up to drag across Eiichi’s jawline and idly toy with the ends of his hair, and Eiichi couldn’t be mad at him anymore (not that he really had been to begin with), leaning into the touch in spite of himself. “You’d probably be upset if I actually stopped flirting with you in interviews, wouldn’t you?”

“Mm. Maybe a little.” He pressed his nose against the other’s, his words coming warm against Van’s mouth. “I like it better when it’s just the two of us, though.”

Van smiled, not responding to him verbally, but the look on his face made it painstakingly obvious that he agreed. He leaned in to slide his lips across the beauty mark adorning the corner of Eiichi’s mouth, then tipped his head upward to close the small distance between them. Eiichi reciprocated instantly, his little hums and sighs swallowed into the softness of Van’s lips.

The sound of a footstep approaching them was enough to make them pull away from each other immediately, though Van’s hand still lingered against Eiichi’s cheek.

“Here, your foundation needs to be blended a bit more.” Van clucked his tongue, rubbing at Eiichi’s cheekbone with his thumb in a rough circular motion.

“Ah, thanks, Van,” Eiichi mumbled.

“Hey, losers!” They turned their heads towards the source of the voice, and their unexpected spectator had been none other than Nagi, who stood watching them with his hands on his hips and his foot tapping impatiently against the floor. “We’re on in less than 5 minutes. Better stop doing… _whatever_ it is you’re doing and get ready.”

“Right. Sorry, Nagi. We’ll be there in a sec.”

Nagi simply rolled his eyes and headed back into the greenroom, not even caring if Van and Eiichi were following him as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

“Damn it…” he whispered. “I _knew_ there was something going on between those two!”


End file.
